moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zalgrand Onyxthorn
Appearance: Zalgrand is a tall, imposing Kaldorei male. Large, even among the males of his kin, he appears to be an ancient and war hardened throwback to the early generations of elves. His face is considered handsome by most standards, though marked by a small scar here or there, and covered in a short beard. Long white hair, well kept, braided in places and decorated with trinkets suggested some manner of vanity. He is a picture of regal strength, and mystic primal fury. A Martial master, Zal is very dependent on the gear he is currently equipped with, he is capable of fighting with various styles, depending what the mission requires. His favored weapons are simply the clawed gauntlets he wears, and his own body. History: Zal was young, when the Kaldorei race itself was young. One male among a great number of female siblings. It meant he was a second thought in the eyes of his highborne mother. He persisted through his own strengths, and his magic slinging sister's amusement. Showing no magical ability himself, Zalgrand was kept as a servant and guard to the ranks of the arcane wielding upper class. The aristocratic elves, only found decent positions and safe jobs for him, thanks to his relations. He was given the chance to join a forge master, who made arms and armor for the Highborne, and eager to escape from a life of meaningless guard duty and eye candy for parities, he took the role. He worked under his instructor for many years, until his master`s death. His main opponent being trolls, as the Kaldorei empire expanded. It was also at this time, he met his life mate Gaia Moonwalker. During the sundering, he fought against the upper caste, ending up facing most of his own family in stations above him. Only one of his seven sisters, named Zinlathe, chose to fight against the demonic incursion, forcing the pair to kill many of their own siblings when the rebellion began. Zalgrand had a wealth of bitterness toward the highborne, and he operated as a bandit and brigand during this time. He found a kinship with the few who followed Omen, before the fel blood tainted the wild god. While he felt the Highborne were in the wrong with their actions, he never fully meshed with the druidic leanings the Kaldorei adopted. He did try however. Investing a large amount of time in attempting to learn to be a druid was the next objective in his life. These attempts sadly ended in failure. Eventually his Shan'do cast him out, leaving him bitter to druids ( aside from his mate) for quite some time. Outside of taking part in wars on his people's behalf his small family lived the life of a reclusive clan. Most of his time was spent in Winterspring, to escape the constraint of the central Kaldorei populace, along with their distrust of one with highborne heritage. Over the years he tended to frost sabers, built saddles and armor for riders and mounts alike. He remained an isolated artisan for thousands of years.During this time, he developed much of his own fighting style, and was visited rarely by people seeking weapons or to test their mettle against him. While a skilled combatant, most of his infamy was from rumor alone. So Zalgrand grew in talent, just as much as those who came seeking a Shan'do, only to find a training partner. Events in southern Kalimdor took he and Gaia far from home, to fight against the Qiraji. The pair lost two of their children in the battles to come, and both received grievous wounds and tests to their mental fortitude all throughout the battles. After the war of shifting sands, Zal`s faith in Elune, and urge to mean something to his people was rekindled. He was alongside the first crop of men to join the priesthood of Elune, when they began to accept them. He intended to return to Winterspring, and be the local guide to their deity. He was removed from the temple for various reasons. A subject he is quite tight lipped about. A crushing time for him, to realize he failed at being a mage, druid, and priest. None of those powers seemed to respond to him. His strong opinions and dismissal from the temple, brought him a much closer scrutiny. This closer inspection of the wild hermit exposed Zinlathe, whom unknown to he and Gaia, was still practicing the Arcane and researching numbers of other banned magics. The repercussions of her power seeking were harsh. Zalgrand was once more an outlaw, as he refused to let Wardens take his sister. The two were able to escape, but with hunters on their heels. Once word of Illidan's freedom from imprisonment came about, Zinlathe split from her sibling, to find the lord she once followed thousands of years ago. Zalgrand gave chase intending to protect his only remaining sister. To try and keep her away from darker paths, such as joining the betrayer. The old elf was caught in the middle of many battles, and taken to distant lands, always a step behind her. Eventually he was wounded and captured by the scourge. While Zalgrand was not killed, he was heavily tortured. The recently risen Darkfallen needed flesh and blood to feed off of, and considering so few survived the battles, he was kept prisoner. Tormented and broken over several long years. When the shadow vault was assaulted, he was finally freed. Found working, corrupted, but still alive at their twisted forges. The shadow and frost runes, and constant exposure to saronite had left mad whispers in his mind, and foul magics on his ancient spirit. Current times: Since being set free from Northrend, he aided in the battles at Icecrown, mostly by producing arms and armor for other heroes until his strength returned. After such he joined the Alliance proper, and has aided in the campaigns since then. A standard warrior or hunter for most of his life, Zal found his true calling in Pandaria. The mystic spiritual arts, and ties to the white tiger intrigued him, and he has been learning the path of a monk ever since. However, due to his stubborn and wild nature, he finds it hard to keep someone willing to train him. Zalgrand and Gaia adventured together, once they were reunited. Their family and home remade as whole as it could be, the pair got to enjoy a number of years side by side. Across worlds and different times, the two made many friends foes and even shared lovers. The two thought many years of peace where ahead of them, once the Legion had been defeated. Unfortunately, the attacks by the Horde led to their separation again. Gaia perished in the burning of Darnassus in the act of saving two of her daughters, refusing to lose children as she had in the war of shifting sands. Zalgrand as always attempts to be strong for his family, but this loss has put cracks deep through his psyche. Views: While he began typically xenophobic, and distrustful of "lesser" races, he has changed over the years fighting beside them. Zalgrand never was a very proper Kaldorei. A hermit, and an outcast, at times even a criminal. The deeper he dwells into the spiritual side of being a "monk", the more he finds reasons not to judge. Far from a good person, on the whole however, the interests, of Zal's family, friends, and himself come before any allegiances. At very rare times even honor is forsaken for his own goals to be reached. He is known for enjoying the thrill of a fight, taking trophies from near all of his kills, and often wearing them in his hair, or hanging from his neck. His sometimes brash attitude, and barely hidden hedonism make him a difficult individual to deal with. Considered more an attack dog, or a wild card among any military organization brave enough to let him tag along. Rarely does he show respect for authority or groups, or religions. However, he is quick to show respect to an individual, or on a personal level. Affiliations and family: Argent Dawn: Due to the Ashen Verdict, and their aid in defeating the Lich king, he openly supports and aids them regularly. Though has constant tension with them, on matters of their neutrality. Wardens: No longer hunted or wanted by them, he might have a reputation among the jailers and enforces of the Kaldorei. He and the law hold a mutual distrust for one another. Gaia Moonwalker: Zalgrand's lifemate of thousands of years, they shared a home carved into the mountains somewhere in Winterspring. Most of Zal's offspring are from Gaia, some old as the war of ancients. Teefa Skye: Shared human consort of he and Gaia. Constant friend, and confidant. They first crossed paths years ago, and have a half breed child. Mirri Starmender: A sweet druidess Zal has made a consort, and roped into aiding his efforts in Darkshore. A pacifist, healer and merchant, who has little business hanging about such a violent old elf. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:The Lion Ascending